14 September
by chochoberry
Summary: [TaoHun] 14 September adalah tanggal yang spesial bagi Tao dan Sehun, ada apakah dibalik tanggal itu ? /warning ... ! NC 17/ -bad summary-


**Tittle : 14 September**

**Author : Chochoberry**

**Cast : Huang Zi Tao, Oh SeHun, other**

**Genre : romance, shounen ai, NC 17**

nggak suka mending jangan baca ^^/

**_warning : cerita ini ngebosenin, awas ketiduran di saat membaca, banyak typo (s) maklum author masih abal - abal, judul nggak cocok ma cerita soalnya gue asal aja milih judul *plok*__ ._._**

**cuap-cuap : ini ff enseh kedua gue dengan pair yang sama tapi tukar tempat (?) yang pertama HunTao, yang ini TaoHun. Ini juga permintaan dari bebeb (?) gue yang mempunyai akun bernama HunTer, dia maksa nyuruh gue bikin ff enseh padahal gue ini kan masih polos, nggak tau ma hal baginian *fitnah banget***

****_-TaoHun-_

ooo

ooo

ooo

Sehun tengah sibuk mempersiapkan sarapan, tangan mungilnya dengan cekatan mengiris sayur dan bawang merah lalu dimasukkannya ke dalam wajan. Menu pagi ini yang dimasak oleh Sehun adalah nasi goreng, makanan yang simpel dan gampang untuk dimasak serta hampir sebagian besar orang menyukai nasi goreng.

Sesekali Sehun menyanyikan sebuah lagu mungkin untuk menghilangkan rasa sepi dan bosan maklum saja sekarang masih pukul 6 pagi, semua anggota keluarganya masih memadu kasih dengan selimut dan guling mereka.

Namun, tiba-tiba ada sepasang tangan yang melingkar di pinggang Sehun membuat Sehun sedikit terkejut. Tanpa menoleh pun ia sudah tahu siapa yang memeluknya, aroma tubuhnya sudah sangat dihafal oleh Sehun.

"Hyung mengagetkan aku saja —" Sehun terus mengaduk nasi gorengnya, "— tumben pagi-pagi begini hyung sudah bangun ? biasanya kan hyung yang paling siang bangunnya ?"

Namja itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sehun lalu ia meletakkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Sehun, "Aku hanya ingin melihat istriku yang cantik ini memasak".

"Hmm..pagi-pagi sudah ngegombal —" meskipun ia sering mendengar ucapan ini dari suaminya tapi tetap saja wajah Sehun akan merona, "— lebih baik hyung mandi sana... !? lagian apa hyung nggak takut ketahuan appa ?"

"Aku sengaja bangun sepagi ini agar aku bisa memelukmu seperti ini karena aku tahu appa masih belum bangun" ujar namja itu sambil menciumi leher Sehun membuat Sehun mendesah tertahan.

"Eunghh...Tao hyung, aku lagi memasak, aku nggak mau masakanku jadi nggak enak akibat perbuatanmu ini" Sehun mencoba melepaskan pelukan Tao di pinggangnya. "Appa pasti marah jika beliau tahu hyung melakukan hal ini padaku".

Tao tidak mengindahkan ucapan Sehun, ia malah semakin semangat mencium leher Sehun bahkan memberikan kiss mark disana, membuat Sehun tidak kuasa memendam desahan seksinya.

"EHEEMM ... !?"

"Ukkh...hyu...hyung, appa..." Sehun berusaha menghindari ciuman Tao.

Namun Tao tetap saja tidak mendengarkan Sehun, ia terlalu menikmati kegiatannya.

"EHEEEMMM...EHEEMMM... !?"

"Hyung...hen...hentikan, ada appa".

Tao benar-benar menulikan pendengarannya, dia tidak peduli meskipun Sehun memohon untuk menghentikan kegiatannya, dia tetap saja mengerjai leher putih dan mulus milik Sehun. Hingga akhirnya —

"YAAAK...!? HUANG ZI TAO, HENTIKAN PERBUATAN MESUMMU ITU ATAU AKU AKAN MENGULITIMU HIDUP-HIDUP LALU AKU AKAN MENIKAHKAN SEHUN DENGAN CHANYEOL ... !?" akhirnya kemarahan – appa Sehun – meledak juga melihat anaknya yang digrepe-grepe (?) oleh Tao.

Tao hanya bisa mendengus kesal mendengar kemarahan mertuanya itu. Dengan terpaksa, Tao melepaskan Sehun, "Appa, aku kan suaminya Sehun masa nggak boleh mencium istrinya sendiri ? sejak kita menikah, aku belum pernah melakukan hal yang lebih dari cium pipi — " sekilas Tao melihat Sehun yang tengah kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya, sepertinya ia tidak ada niat untuk membela Tao, "—aku dan Sehun sudah 2 bulan lebih menikah, tapi kenapa masih belum bisa melakukan hal yang macam-macam, jangankan hubungan badan berciuman bibir saja tidak boleh, kenapa appa !? kenapa ?" Tao melepaskan uneg-uneg nya yang selama ini terpendam di dalam hatinya.

menghembuskan nafas panjang, "Kan dari awal pernikahan kalian, sudah appa jelaskan keluarga kami mempunyai tradisi dimana sepasang pengantin baru tidak boleh melakukan kontak fisik lebih dari pelukan dan ciuman pipi. Kalian bisa melakukannya ketika umur pernikahan kalian menginjak bulan ke tiga".

"Tapi appa, aku kan — "

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, ini sudah tradisi keluarga tidak boleh dibantah —" ujar tegas, "—sebaiknya kamu mandi, lalu siap-siap ke kantor —" Tn. Oh menunjuk Tao, "—Sehun cepat selesaikan masakanmu lalu kamu bangunkan adikmu" Tn. Oh menunjuk Sehun.

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan appanya itu, sedangkan Tao hanya melengos lalu pergi meninggalkan Sehun dan mertuanya. Tn. Oh hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah menantunya, sebenarnya Tao tidak salah hanya saja taradisi aneh di keluarganya saja yang membuat perbuatan Tao itu salah.

Di keluarga Oh terdapat sebuah tradisi yang mungkin dibilang cukup aneh, jadi suami istri yang usia rumah tangganya belum genap 3 bulan tidak boleh melakukan kontak fisik lebih dari pegangan tangan, pelukan, dan cium pipi. Alasannya karena suami istri itu menikah karena cinta dan kasih sayang bukan hanya karena nafsu saja, jadi bila mereka sanggup melewati tradisi ini maka—katanya—hubungan rumah tangganya akan awet sampai maut memisahkan mereka. Tradisi ini terus dijaga dan dilestarikan dan tidak ada yang berani melanggar tradisi ini, karena siapapun yang melanggar maka ia akan dikeluarkan dari silsilah keluarga Oh. Tentu saja yang paling dirugikan dari tradisi ini adalah sang suami, dia harus kuat menahan godaan untuk tidak menyerang istrinya apalagi jika sang suami adalah tipikal namja pervert namun kembali lagi jika suami benar-benar mencintai istrinya maka ia harus bertahan dengan semua ini dan menganggapnya sebagai ujian di rumah tangga mereka. Dan Tao merasakan semua itu.

Sarapan sudah siap, Tao, Tn. Oh, Sehun, dan Baekhyun —adik Sehun— sudah duduk manis melingkari meja makan. Mereka pun makan dengan tenang —setelah berdo'a tentunya— yang terdengar hanyalah dentingan garpu, sendok dan piring yang beradu. Karena Tn. Oh mempunyai prinsip "DILARANG BICARA SAAT SEDANG MAKAN".

"Appa, nanti aku pulang terlambat soalnya aku ada aku mau kerja kelompok di rumah Jongdae" ujar Baekhyun sesaat setelah menyudahi sarapannya.

"Oke, tapi tidak lebih dari jam 12 malam" ujar Tn. Oh.

"Siip, aku pergi ke sekolah dulu appa, Sehun hyung, Tao hyung... !" teriak Baekhyun lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

"Hati-hati di jalan Baekhyunnie... !?"

"Aku juga sudah selesai — " Tao mengambil tas yang berada di sampngnya, lalu melihat ke arah Tn. Oh yang masih asyik mengunyah rotinya "—appa aku berangkat ke kantor dulu".

"Hati-hati di jalan, lalu jika ada sesuatu di kantor cepat hubungi appa"

Tao mengangguk lalu ia pun pergi dengan diikuti Sehun di belakangnya sebagai istri yang baik harus mengantarkan suami yang hendak pergi bekerja sampai di pintu depan bukan ?

"Hari ini aku lembur, jadi kamu tidak perlu menungguku tidurlah duluan" Tao mengelus pipi Sehun.

Sehun menggeleng, "Aku akan tetap menunggu hyung sampai pulang".

Tao tersenyum, Sehun memang keras kepala tapi ia tetap mencintainya. "Baiklah terserah kamu saja, aku berangkat dulu, kamu baik-baik di rumah—" Tao mencium kening Sehun, "—aku mencintaimu".

Sehun tersenyum manis, "Aku juga mencintaimu hyung" itulah ucapan terakhir Sehun yang Tao dengar sebelum dirinya masuk ke dalam mobil lalu berangkat ke kantor.

-TaoHun-

ooo

ooo

ooo

* * *

Tao menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi, pekerjaannya hari ini sangat melelahkan. Berkas-berkas kantor berserakan di meja kerjanya. Ia pun melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 1 siang itu berarti waktunya makan siang. Namun entah mengapa, ia tidak nafsu makan jadi ia pun memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal di ruangannya. Tidak sengaja matanya menatap foto dirinya yang sedang mencium pipi Sehun, dapat dilihat rona merah yang menghiasi pipi putih Sehun tanpa ia sadari bibirnya membentuk lengkungan ke bawah menciptakan sebuah senyuman manis. Disamping foto itu terdapat sebuah kalender yang ditandainya dengan spidol merah tepat di angka 14, karena tanggal itu akan menjadi sejarah baginya dimana ia dan Sehun bisa terlepas dari tradisi aneh itu dan akan menjadi malam pertama—yang seharusnya dilakukan 3 bulan lalu— bagi mereka.

1 minggu lagi, ya Tao harus bersabar sampai minggu depan karena minggu depan ia akan bisa menyentuh princessnya sepuas hati. Membayangkannya saja, sudah membuat Tao senyum-senyum sendiri lebih tepatnya senyum pervert atau senyum om-om pedofil yang melihat anak cantik dan imut.

Waktu pun dengan cepat berlalu, jam dinding sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 malam. Tao telah selesai mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya. Hhh...siapa bilang menjadi pemimpin perusahaan itu menyenangkan yang ada malah sangat melelahkan dan membuat kantung mata semakin bertambah besar.

"Lebih baik aku pulang, kasihan Sehun dia pasti masih menungguku" ujar Tao sambil membereskan meja kerjanya lalu beranjak pergi.

20 menit perjalanan, akhirnya Tao tiba di rumahnya, emm mungkin lebih tepatnya calon rumahnya karena Tn. Oh dan Baekhyun masih menetap disitu nanti setelah 3 bulan terlewati maka Tn. Oh dan Baekhyun akan kembali ke rumah mereka sendiri.

Dengan sedikit tergesa, Tao mengambil kunci serep rumah —setiap anggota keluarga mempunyai satu kunci serep, jadi bila ia pulang larut malam tidak akan menganggu yang lainnya— lalu membuka pintunya secara perlahan.

Sayup-sayup, Tao mendengar suara televisi "Itu pasti Sehun". Dan benar dugaannya Sehun yang menonton televisi namun mata Sehun terpejam sepertinya ia benar-benar mengantuk sampai bisa tidur dengan posisi duduk. Tao terkekeh pelan melihat Sehun.

"Dasar keras kepala, sudah tahu tidak kuat menahan ngantuk masih saja mau menungguku" gumam Tao sambil mematikan terlevisi. "Dan sepertinya aku harus menggendongmu, my princess" setelah berucap demikian, Tao menggendong Sehun ala bridal style.

"Eunggh...hyung sudah pulang ? mau aku buatkan teh hangat atau air hangat untuk mandi mungkin" Sehun terjaga dalam gendongan Tao, tangannya memeluk leher Tao agar ia tidak jatuh.

Tao tersenyum lalu menatap Sehun, "Tidak perlu, aku tahu kamu capek sekarang kamu tidur saja, aku bisa melakukan itu sendiri"

Sehun hanya mengangguk lemah, dia benar-benar lelah setelah seharian beres-beres rumah. Dia pun menyamankan dirinya dalam gendongan Tao. Tao semakin melebarkan senyumnya, dia sangat menyukai sifat Sehun yang manja seperti ini.

Dengan hati-hati, Tao meletakkan tubuh Sehun diatas ranjang. Lalu ia duduk di tepi ranjang, ditatapnya wajah Sehun yang kembali terlelap disingkirkannya anak rambut yang berkeliaran di wajahnya. Wajah cantik Sehun yang membuatnya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, dikecupnya dahi Sehun dan berharap ia akan mempunyai mimpi indah.

Tao pun pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci wajah dan gosok gigi, setelah itu ia berganti pakaian dengan piyama dan merebahkan dirinya di samping Sehun. Ditatapnya sekali lagi wajah Sehun, wajahnya benar-benar kelihatan damai, Tao pun menarik Sehun ke dalam pelukannya, reflek Sehun langsung meletakkan kepalanya di dada bidang Tao, karena bagi Sehun bantal terbaik di dunia adalah dada Tao.

"Good night my princess, nice dream" Tao mengecup kening Sehun sebelum akhirnya ia menyusul Sehun menuju alam mimpi.

-TaoHun-

ooo

ooo

ooo

* * *

Tao memijit kepalanya yang sedikit pusing, daritadi pekerjaannya tidak ada habis-habisnya selesai ia memeriksa satu berkas datang lagi segunung berkas yang lainnya, ingin rasanya ia pulang dan berendam di air hangat untuk merilekskan otot dan otaknya tapi hal itu tidak mungkin ia lakukan karena tanpa dia siapa yang akan menandatangani semua berkas ini.

Saat ia sibuk menandatangani berkas-berkas itu, tidak sengaja matanya tertuju pada kalender. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya, sekarang tanggal 14 September tapi kenapa tanggalan ini ditandai ? apa ada hal penting yang akan terjadi hari ini ? saking banyaknya pekerjaan, ia sampai lupa bahwa hari ini adalah —

WHAT THE —

HARI INI TANGGAL 14 SEPTEMBER, ITU BERARTI HARI INI ADALAH ...!?

OH MY GOD, SEKARANG 14 SEPTEMBER, ITU BERARTI... YA TUHAAAAN ...!?

Tao langsung kelabakan saat ia berhasil mengingat bahwa hari ini adalah hari penting baginya dan Sehun. Tao melihat jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, ia berharap Sehun masih terjaga. Dengan tergesa, Tao meninggalkan ruang kerjanya tidak dipedulikannya berkas-berkasnya yang masih berantakan. Dia merutuki kebodohannya, bisa-bisanya ia lupa kalau hari ini adalah malam pertamanya dengan Sehun dan ia malah asyik "bercumbu ria" dengan berkas-berkas kantor.

Tao memasuki mobilnya, ia pun melihat sebuah bungkusan yang berada di mobilnya, bungkusan itu berisi sebuah kondom rasa strawberry —buah favorit Sehun— dan lube yang sengaja ia beli 2 hari yang lalu, dia masih ingat 2 hari yang lalu dan sekarang ia lupa, ckck -_-

Ia mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan cukup tinggi, untung saja diatas jam 9 lampu lalu lintas sudah tidak beroperasi lagi, hanya tinggal lampu kuning yang berkedip menyarankan pengendara untuk hati-hati.

Tao pun tiba di rumahnya, dengan tergesa-gesa ia memasuki rumahnya —dengan kunci serep— dilihatnya rumahnya yang sepi, biasanya Sehun akan menunggunya sambil menonton televisi —meskipun endingnya televisi lah yang melihat Sehun— apa mungkin Sehun sudah tidur di kamar ? tapi sepertinya tidak mungkin, Tao tahu benar kebiasaan Sehun, dia tidak akan tidur di kamar sebelum ia datang dari kantor. Suara Baekhyun pun tidak didengarnya, biasanya sebelum jam 11 malam Baekhyun akan menyanyi, sampai-sampai Tao mengira Baekhyun itu adalah hantu yang suka bernyanyi malam-malam. Kalau jangan ditanya, mertuanya itu adalah orang yang disiplin waktu jadi jam 9, ia sudah tidur.

Drtt...drtt... ponsel Tao bergetar tanda ada pesan masuk. Tao pun membukanya dan membacanya, dari mertuanya ternyata,

_from:My Appa_

_Tao-ya, hari ini appa, Baekhyun dan Sehun akan menginap di rumah sepupu appa di Daegu karena besok adalah hari pernikahannya, maaf appa baru bisa memberitahumu sekarang soalnya tadi appa terburu-buru sekali._

_Jaga rumah baik-baik selama 2 hari kedepan._

_Nikmati kesendirianmu Tao-ya :p _

Tao langsung lemas saat membaca pesan dari mertuanya. Apakah Tn. Oh lupa kalau hari ini, dia dan Sehun akan membuatkannya cucu. Kalau seperti ini, buat apa ia buru-buru dari kantor menuju rumahnya, ah buang-buang tenaga saja.

Dengan langkah gontai, Tao menuju kamarnya ia memutuskan untuk tidur saja, harapannya yang sudah ia bangun setinggi langit dirobohkan begitu saja oleh sms dari mertuanya. Sesampainya di dalam kamar, ia letakkan bungkusan yang ia bawa tadi diatas meja rias.

"Tao hyung..."

Tao mematung mendengar ada seseorang yang memanggil namanya, tapi suaranya seperti suara—

"Tao hyung..."

Ya ampun, apa jangan-jangan ada hantu yang menyerupai Sehun, suaranya benar-benar mirip, secepat kilat Tao langsung menghidupkan lampu kamarnya.

Tao langsung cenggo saat lampu kamarnya hidup, ia melihat Sehun sedang berdiri di hadapannya sambil memainkan kaosnya, kepalanya menunduk sepertinya ia benar-benar gugup. Tao menelan air ludahnya sekarang, bagaimana tidak ? ia melihat Sehun mengenakan kaos transparan tanpa lengan dan boxer di atas lutut. Kulit putih mulus Sehun tereskpos dengan sangat baik bahkan Tao dapat melihat dengan jelas dua buah gundukan kecil di balik kaosnya. Uhhh..melihatnya saja mampu membuat miliknya menegang.

"Bu..bukannya kamu pergi ke Daegu bersama appa dan Baekhyun ?" tanya Tao, suaranya tercekat karena ia sedang berusaha menahan sesuatu.

"Appa sama Baekhyun memang pergi ke Daegu awalnya aku memang ingin ikut sih tapi appa tidak mengizinkan aku karena hari ini kan hari—" Sehun menundukkan kepalanya menyembunyikan rona merahnya, "—spesial buat kita".

Ya Tuhan, Tao merasa bersalah sekarang karena tadi ia berprasangka buruk pada mertuanya, ternyata mertuanya itu orang yang sangat baik, Tao harus meminta maaf dan memeluk mertuanya nanti.

"Eumm...aku kira hyung tidak akan pulang, hampir saja aku memutuskan untuk tidur" Sehun terus saja memainkan ujung kaosnya.

Tao berjalan mendekati Sehun, dipeluknya pinggang Sehun dan diangkatnya wajah Sehun, "Hei, memangnya semudah itu aku melupakan hari ini, 3 bulan aku menunggu dan akhirnya sekarang aku bisa menyentuhmu sepuas hatiku" Tao tidak mungkin menceritakan kalau ia sempat lupa tadi.

Wajah Sehun semakin memerah mendengar kata-kata Tao, "Jadi, bolehkah aku meminta sentuhan dari hyung sekarang ?" Kini jari Sehun telah berpindah ke dada Tao.

"Tanpa memintapun, pasti akan kuberikan" ujar Tao, lalu diraupnya bibir Sehun yang merah merekah itu membawanya ke dalam ciuman lembut. Sehun mengalungkan lengannya di leher Tao dan ia pun membalas lumatan Tao.

Tao mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sehun agar ciuman mereka semakin dalam, dengan lembut Tao menghisap bibir atas dan bawah Sehun. Dengan nakal, Tao menggigit bibir Sehun sehingga membuat Sehun membuka mulutnya, Tao pun langsung memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Sehun. Dengan liar, lidah Tao mulai menjelajahi isi mulut Sehun mengabsen gigi Sehun yang berderet rapi.

"Hhh...heummp" desah Sehun sambil mengelus leher Tao, dan tentu saja hal ini membuat libido Tao semakin naik. Tangan Tao pun mulai menyusup masuk ke dalam kaos Sehun dan memilin nipple Sehun, tangan Sehun pun tidak tinggal diam, dengan lincahnya ia membuka dasi dan kancing kemeja Tao lalu membuangnya ke sembarang tempat.

Secara perlahan, Tao melepas ciumannya, dipandanginya wajah Sehun yang memerah akibat ciuman tadi, sangat seksi di mata Tao. Tao langsung menggendong Sehun menuju tempat tidur, dengan posisi menindih Sehun, Tao mulai melumat lagi bibir Sehun yang tentu saja dibalas oleh Sehun.

Tangan Tao menarik kaos Sehun sehingga kaos itu robek, dibuangnya kaos itu ke sembarang tempat. Sehun topless sekarang. Setelah puas denga bibir Sehun, Tao menurunkan ciumannya ke leher Sehun dan memberikan beberapa kissmark disana. Tangan kiri Tao mengelus nipple Sehun yang mulai mengeras sedangkan tangan kanan Tao meremas butt Sehun yang tepos itu *digampar xD*

"Ahhh...h...hyung...hhh" Sehun meremas rambut Tao, menyalurkan kenikmatan yang ia rasakan saat ini.

Tao terus melanjutkan aksinya, setelah leher Tao langsung mencium dada dan memberikan tanda kemerahan disana, alhasil leher dan dada Sehun tidak lagi putih mulus.

"Akhhh..." Sehun mengerang pelan saat tangan Tao memilin nipplenya dengan cukup keras. Namun erangan Sehun tidak dipedulikannya, ia terus memilin nipple kiri Sehun sedangkan nipple kanannya diemut oleh Tao.

Secara bergantian, Tao mengemut nipple Sehun sedangkan Sehun terus memeluk leher Tao dan mendesah, dia benar-benar dibuat gila oleh sentuhan Tao. Dengan sengaja, Sehun menggosok-gosokkan lututnya ke junior Tao, dapat dirasakannya jika junior Tao telah menegang.

"Eughh...jangan menggodaku, baby" erang Tao, celananya benar-benar sesak saat ini.

"hehehehe maaf hyung aku hanya— arghhhh..." kekehan Sehun berhenti dan berganti dengan desahan karena tangan Tao meremas junior Sehun.

"Makanya jangan menggodaku baby..." ujar Tao sambil terus meremas lembut junior Sehun.

"Arrgghh...bu...buka hyung...arggghh.." desah Sehun.

"Apa yang kamu bilang ? apanya yang dibuka baby ? aku tidak mengerti" goda Tao dengan senyum evilnya.

"Ituuuhhh...celanaku bukaaahhh argghh..."

"Oke baby..." Tao langsung membuka boxer dan underwear Sehun, dapat dilihatnya junior Sehun—yang tidak lebih besar dari miliknya— menegak sempurna. Sehun full naked sekarang, untuk sejenak Tao mengangumi ciptaan Tuhan yang ada didepannya saat ini.

"Hyung...jangan melihatku be— arrggghhh hyu...hyung" Sehun langsung mendesah karena Tao langsung memasukkan junior Sehun ke dalam mulutnya.

Tao menggerakkan kepalanya naik turun, ia mengemut junior Sehun seperti anak kecil yang mengemut lolipop.

"Ssshhh...akkkhh...hyu..hyung" desah Sehun, sesekali Sehun mendekapkan kedua pahanya erat-erat ke kepala Tao. "Fas...ssshh...ter...hyung".

Tao menuruti permintaan Sehun, dia percepat gerakannya sambil sesekali ia menjilat dan mengigit ujung junior Sehun. Tao dapat merasakan junior Sehun yang berkedut menandakan sebentar lagi ia akan mengalami orgasme.

"Aaahh hyuuunnggg..!" Desah nikmat terlontar dari mulut Sehun seiring dengan cairannya yang menyemprot keras pangkal mulut Tao. Walau merasakan sebuah rasa yang aneh di lidah—karena ini pertama baginya—, tapi Tao tetap berusaha menelan semua cairan yang dipancarkan junior Sehun.

"Ohh.. Uhh.. Ooh.." terdengar beberapa kali lenguhan selama junior Sehun mengeluarkan cairan putihnya.

Tao tetap mendiamkan junior Sehun di dalam mulutnya hingga beranjak melemas. Lalu Tao mengeluarkan junior Sehun dari mulutnya dan Tao menjilati sampai bersih sisa-sisa cairan yang menempel pada batang dan kepala junior Sehun. Tao menatap Sehun yang masih terengah-engah karena orgasme pertamanya. Keringat mulai membanjiri tubuh mereka berdua.

"Hhh...hyung curang...hhh" ujar Sehun sambil berusaha mengambil nafas.

"Curang ? maksudmu ?" ujar Tao bingung.

"Aku sudah full naked bagini, tapi hyung masih berpakaian lengkap" Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

"Ahahaha...aku mengerti" ujar Tao sambil tertawa, dibukanya kaos dan celananya—termasuk underwear— sehingga Tao juga full naked.

Oh My God, Sehun hampir saja pingsan melihat badan Tao yang atletis itu ditambah kulit Tao yang sedikit coklat menambah kesan seksi Tao di matanya. Sehun memang istri Tao, tapi ini adalah pertama kalinya ia melihat Tao full naked. Sehun menelan ludahnya saat melihat junior Tao yang sudah tegak sempurna, dia tidak bisa membayangkan betapa penuhnya hole dia nanti saat dimasuki junior Tao.

"Menikmati pemandangan heum ? lihatlah...!? air liurmu sampai menetes" goda Tao saat melihat Sehun terpesona dengan badannya.

"Eh ?" dengan polosnya Sehun mengelap bibirnya padahal Tao hanya berniat menggodanya tapi ia mengira ia ngeces beneran.

Tao tergelak melihat kepolosan Sehun, sedangkan Sehun hanya menatapnya kesal. Melihat Sehunnya kesal begitu, Tao langsung mengecup bibir Sehun. "Jangan marah baby, aku cuma bercanda — arrgggghhh baby, apa yang kamu lakukan ?" Tao mengerang karena saat ini Sehun tengah meremas kuat juniornya.

"Ini bentuk balas dendamku karena hyung sudah mengerjaiku" Sehun menambahkan kekuatan remasannya pada junior Tao, membuat Tao semakin mengerang kesakitan.

"Arrrggggggghhh...hentikan baby, sakit tau ... !?" Tao mencoba melepaskan genggaman Sehun pada juniornya, sumpah Tao merasa juniornya akan putus sekarang.

Melihat Tao yang kesakitan, Sehun pun melepaskan remasannya pada junior Tao. Karena ia juga berpikir, bahwa junior Tao itu adalah aset berharga (?) bagi Sehun dan Tao di masa depan.

Setelah Sehun melepaskan remasannya, Tao langsung mendorong tubuh Sehun lalu menindihnya—tadi Sehun dalam posisi duduk— membuat Sehun tersentak kaget.

"Hmm...kamu benar-benar nakal baby, aku akan menghukummu" bisik Tao.

Sehun tersenyum, dielusnya pipi Tao, "Hukumlah aku sepuas hatimu hyung...aku akan menerimanya dengan senang hati" ucap Sehun dengan desah menggoda.

Mendengar ucapan Sehun yang sangat menggoda itu, Tao langsung melumat bibir Sehun, kali ini lumatannya sedikit kasar. Sambil berciuman, satu jari Tao memasuki hole Sehun.

"Mmhhh...hmmmpp...mmmhh" Sehun mendesah dalam ciuman karena ia merasa ada benda asing yang memasuki tubuhnya.

Merasa Sehun masih baik-baik saja, Tao menambahkan satu jari lagi. Sehun mulai menggeliat tak nyaman, bahkan ia memutuskan ciumannya.

"Akhhh hyung...rasanya...aneh...akkkhhh"

"Sabar baby, holemu ini masih sempit jadi harus dibiasakan dulu" Tao mengeluarkan masukkan jarinya di hole Sehun dan membuat gerakan gunting untuk melebarkan jalan bagi juniornya nanti.

"Eungghhh..." Sehun merasakan hal aneh di bagian bawahnya, bukan sakit tapi dia merasakan jari Tao kurang penuh, ia ingin lebih. Ia ingin junior Tao, "Hyu...hyung i want you inside me now...hhh"

"As your wish baby, sepertinya holemu juga sudah siap menerima juniorku" Tao mengeluarkan jarinya dari dalam hole Sehun. Tapi, sebelum itu ia mengambil bungkusan yang ia bawa.

"Pakai kondom atau tidak heum ?" Tao menunjukkan kondom rasa strawberry pada Sehun.

"Tidak perlu hyung, bukankah lebih nikmat tanpa menggunakan kondom ?"

"Baiklah" Tao mengambil lube lalu ia melumurkan lube itu di juniornya agar memudahkan proses penetrasi nanti.

Tao pun melebarkan kaki Sehun, dapat dilihatnya dengan jelas hole Sehun yang berwarna pink itu ingin rasanya ia langsung memasukkan juniornya dalam sekali sentak namun dia tidak mau membuat Sehun kesakitan. Tao menggesekkan kepala juniornya di depan hole Sehun kemudian memasukkannya perlahan-lahan.

Sehun mengerang kesakitan saat junior Tao mulai memasuki holenya, rasa panas dan perih menjalari bagian bawahnya. Air mata mulai keluar dari mata indahnya, "Ssaakiit hyung...ukh"

Tao tidak melanjutkan aksinya, ia menunduk dan mencium bibir Sehun lembut, lalu tangannya mengocok junior Sehun agar rasa sakitnya bisa teralihkan.

"Euhmmmppp...hhh...eumppp" sepertinya usaha Tao berhasil, Sehun mulai melupakan rasa sakitnya. Dilepasnya ciuman mereka, lalu ditatapnya mata Sehun.

"Baby, aku akan melakukannya dalam sekali sentak, kalau kamu kesakitan cakar atau gigit saja tanganku —" Tao mengusap air mata Sehun yang membasahi pipinya, "—percayalah padaku".

Tao memeluk Sehun erat, dikeluarkannya juniornya tadi dari dalam hole Sehun. Lalu, dalam sekali sentakan yang cukup keras junior Tao berhasil masuk sepenuhnya ke dalam hole Tao.

"Akkkkkhhhh sakiiit..." Sehun mengigit tangan Tao, membuat Tao meringis kesakitan namun rasa sakit yang dialami Sehun lebih luar biasa.

Tao mendiamkan dirinya, agar Sehun terbiasa dengan benda asing yang berada di dalam tubuhnya. Tao menyibakkan rambut Sehun, ditatapnya wajah Sehun yang sedang berusaha menahan rasa sakit di bagian bawahnya.

"Bergeraklah hyung..." pinta Sehun.

Mendengar permintaan Sehun, Tao mulai menggerakkan juniornya secara perlahan. Lagi-lagi Sehun meringis kesakitan, holenya masih terasa perih.

"Ahhhh...yesss...ahhhh" akhirnya rasa sakit Sehun berubah menjadi desahan nikmat ketika junior Tao menemukan sweetspotnya. Tao pun langsung menubruk titik itu berkali-kali.

Tangan Tao tidak tinggal diam, dikocoknya junior Sehun sesekali dipijatnya secara lembut.

"Ahhhh...ssshhhh...hyu...hyunggg" Sehun merasa dirinya melayang di awan sekarang, junior Tao di holenya dan tangan Tao di juniornya merupakan kombinasi sempurna bagi Sehun.

Tao terus saja menggenjot hole Sehun seirama dengan kocokannya di junior Sehun, dapat dirasakannya junior Sehun akan mengeluarkan cairannya lagi.

"Arrghh, hh, hh, ahh hyuuung" Sehun pun menyemburkan cairan putihnya, sedemikian kuat sampai meleber (?) dari tangan Tao dan tumpah di kasur sedangkan Tao merasakan denyutan yang sangat kuat memijat juniornya, dan ketika dia mencoba memaju mundurkan juniornya terasa sulit karena jepitan yang sangat kuat dari hole Sehun yang sedang menggapai orgasme.

Sehun yang menyadari Tao belum juga orgasme, langsung melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Tao dan mendorongnya agar sodokan Tao semakin dalam lalu Sehun ikut menggerakkan butt nya seirama dengan genjotan Tao. Rupanya usaha Sehun berhasil, dalam beberapa sodokan Sehun dapat merasakan junior Tao berkedut di dalam holenya.

"Ugh..egh.. nggh.. A.. ku.. aakh.. ah.. keluaarr!"

Tao mengeluarkan cairannya di dalam hole Sehun, ia merasakan cairan Tao mengalir keluar dari holenya membuatnya merasakan sensasi geli.

Tao langsung menjatuhkan dirinya di atas Sehun, membuat Sehun mendorong tubuhnya pelan, "Hyuuuungg...beraaaat" rajuk Sehun.

Tao terkekeh sebelum akhirnya ia berpindah ke samping Sehun, Tao mengelus pipi Sehun, "Kamu pasti capek, maaf kalau aku sedikit kasar tadi".

Sehun tersenyum, "Aku baik-baik saja hyung selama hyung yang melakukannya—" Sehun melihat bagian bawahnya, "—bisakah hyung mengeluarkan junior hyung holeku rasanya sesak".

"Tidak mau, biarkan aja juniorku di dalam sana, holemu rasanya hangat" ujar Tao.

"Haaah !? keluarkan hyung... !?" Sehun menggeliat tak nyaman.

"Hei...hei ... !? jangan banyak bergerak baby, kamu tidak mau kan dia bangun lagi ? dan menyerang holemu ?" Tao menampilkan smirk yang cukup mengerikan.

"Huaaaaa...apppaaaaaa... !?"

**END**

* * *

**********gue ucapin makasih yang udah mau baca ff abal - abal gue dengan atau tanpa review , xoxo '3'**


End file.
